


Hold on to me now

by Idontneedyouanymore



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alpha Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, FP Jones II tries, Hurt Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Omega Jughead Jones, Protective Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Sad Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontneedyouanymore/pseuds/Idontneedyouanymore
Summary: Jughead presents as on omega. Things go wrong at the Wyrm and Alpha Sweet Pea saves the day.That’s it.That’s the fic.





	Hold on to me now

When Jughead found out that he was an omega, nothing was more hurtful. 

His dad had always been a capable alpha, and he was so hopeful that time would come and he would be an alpha as well. His mother was a kind hearted beta in the beginning, but she left, and she became cruel. His dad was a mess, angrier than ever and ready to rip heads off people. But, then Jug got hurt by their rival gang, and everything changed, his father became kinder, remembered that he existed and all of that, but it doesn’t mean he got any less overbearing, he didn’t change that way. That would never ever change. 

So, when FP came up to him nearly a week ago telling him that he wanted to make him serpent king, Jug was thrilled, he was so so happy that his dad saw him as capable to lead a group of people. People that were mainly all alphas as well, so it was something big, it was huge to him. His first mistake was thinking that it was the only thing his dad wanted to tell him, he shouldn't have been so shocked to hear that his dad wanted him to mate with an alpha before becoming king. An alpha from the serpents, meaning it would most likely be someone far too rough for Jughead’s liking. 

Every alpha that he has spent time with that is in the serpents have been, well, pigs. He was scared to even think about mating with one of them, the fear that they would use him, use his body and take away his pride. The thought of enduring rape and abuse from one of those men, it was terrifying. He was almost convinced to mate with an alpha female. It was tempting, but he just couldn’t, his attraction to males was clear as day. 

His next mistake was telling Archie all about the situation, which ended up causing the alpha to growl and tighten his grip on Jughead’s hand, making the omega whimper and lower his head, the strong scent of Archie filling his senses. Archie was kind, and he made Jug happy so many times throughout his life, but the thing is, Archie may be in the serpents now, but he wasn't going to work. It’s not that Jug doesn’t like him, and it isn’t that Arch isn’t incredibly attractive, because holy shit, he’s beautiful, but something was missing, something that Juggie needed to even thinking about mating with someone. 

The following day, Jughead walked into the Wyrm, keeping his head low, and eyes on the ground. He knew that his scent was there now, and that every alpha in the bar was looking at him like he was a piece of meat that needed to be devoured as soon as possible. It made him scared to walk into the place, but he didn’t wanna go home, not while his dad was out of town, and the trailer was empty. The locks on the door don’t work well anymore, and it isn’t shocking, but he’s scared of someone coming in there and claiming him like he isn’t worth anything other than carrying their pups. He didn’t want that, well not right now anyway, not with someone he doesn’t love and adore, not with someone who he doesn’t trust with his body, he didn’t want some stranger coming into his life and taking away his virginity, using his body for nothing more than re-production. Jughead was so fucking scared to mate with anyone, and he didn’t know what to do, but he didn’t want to disappointment to his dad, who was expecting him to be king pretty soon. 

Sighing, he kept his head down, and sat at the bar, wishing Toni was working her shift so they could talk. But she was off with some friends, and Fangs was off with Kevin, probably breaking a bed or something. Kevin was an aggressive but loving alpha, Fangs loved him, and that was all that mattered. Jughead ordered a coke and pulled out his book that he’d been reading, trying to get through a few chapters. He sipped his drink slowly, bouncing his leg, and pulling his baggy sweater around his body tighter, making sweater paws with the long sleeves. His hair kept flopping down in front of his eyes and he was getting kinda pissed, and he really wishes that he wore his beanie. 

A gruff voice interrupted his reading and he looked up with his blue-green eyes, pushing his hair back a little. 

“Hi there pretty boy, sorry for interrupting your little book club, but you just smell sinful baby.”

Jughead shivered and flinched when the man gripped his thigh in his rough hand. He hated people coming up to him like he wasn’t important, they never even asked how he was doing, they never even asked his name. He wanted to be angry, but he really was just scared and worried. Everything was off since his scent came through. 

Jug shifted away and tried to get up, but he was pinned against the counter, the man's face buried in his neck, teeth grazing his scent gland. Jughead whimpered, hating how his body betrayed him, hating the way he melted and bowed down to any alpha that touched him. 

“Plea-please let me go… I, please… leave me alone.” 

The man laughed, pushing the boy closer to the counter, pulling him against him at the same time. Jughead could feel bruises forming on his hips, and bites being left on his shoulder. He was freaking out now, looking for help, but every alpha seemed to be looking his direction, but then they looked away smirking, like he wasn’t even worth helping. The man ran his hand down Jug’s chest, cupping his crotch and gripping him tight. Jughead whimpered, trying to push the man away, but failing to do so. He was scared and no one was helping, no one wanted to help him, they looked like they wanted to be in the man’s position. 

“Hey, c’mon man, he said to leave him alone, get the fuck away.” 

Jughead jumped at the voice and the scent of the other alpha joining in the interaction. 

“Fuck off Sweets, this isn’t your problem alright, this little slut needs to be claimed anyway. You’re too late man.”

Sweet Pea then. Jughead had seen him around, he kept his distance, and he never pushed himself on Juggie, he never bothered the boy, but he always offered a smile that no one else ever got to see. Jughead would never admit it to anyone else, but there had been a few times when he had to leave the Wyrm due to the fact that slick was running down his thigh at the thought of Sweet Pea mating with him. The thought of the strong alpha taking him, giving himself to him, it made him a lot hornier than he would ever admit. 

Sweet Pea growled and pulled the man off of Juggie, throwing him to the floor and punching him in the nose, making the alpha whimper in pain, leaving Sweets satisfied. Jughead was panting, knees weak, and he would have collapsed to the ground if Sweet Pea didn’t hold him up and walk him out of the front door of the bar, and helping him sit down along side the building. Jughead curled into himself and buried his face into his knees, pleading for Sweets to stop, to please not hurt him, to not make him do this, that he didn’t want to do this right now. 

“Hey, sweetheart, please, listen to me alright. You’re okay, you’re just fine, I’m not going to hurt you. I just wanted to help you out of there okay. I’ll leave you alone if that’s what you want right now.” 

Jug was shocked, confused and shocked. He was taken aback by Sweets kindness, and the way his voice stayed so soft and gentle. 

“No, wait, don’t leave, please. I’m sorry….people aren’t usually nice to me like you are Sweets.” 

the alpha lowered himself to the ground, gently pulling the shaking omega into his lap, running a hand through the boys hair, leaving a small kiss on the boys temple.

“You’re alright sweetheart, I’ve got you. Not gonna let anyone hurt you.” 

Jughead sniffled and pulled back,

“Why? Why are you so nice to me, I know you must…smell me, and hear what people say about me, how my dad wants me to mate with an alpha from the gang, so I can be king. You have to hear what people say about me.” 

Sweet Pea smiled a little, brushing the boy’s lip with his thumb, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Because baby boy, everything about you makes me needy. The way you wear those clothes that make you look so small, the way you blush when I come into the room, I can smell you ya know, how needy you get. The way your body reacts to me being in the room, your arousal is very potent to me baby. It’s not just your looks, it’s everything. The way those books fascinate you, and how you giggle at the smallest thing, it’s adorable, it makes me want you too my boy. People say that some mates just feel it, and maybe it’s me, but I feel it my love. You’re meant for me, and I would be honored to protect you, to be by your side, be my little king.”

Tears pricked at Juggie’s eyes, because being an omega always made him more emotional, and he felt it too. He felt like Sweet Pea was meant to be his alpha, was meant to claim him. 

“I feel it too Sweet Pea. I do, I would….I would be so...so willing to let you, to let you claim me. I… would love that.” 

Sweet Pea smiled and kissed the boy’s plump lips harshly, gripping his rear in his big hands, causing the boy to whimper, letting out a soft moan, already growing hard. He blushed, feeling slick drip down his inner thigh. 

“Oh, baby, my sweet boy, don’t be silly. Of course I’m going to claim you, I’m going to make you  _ mine.”   _

That night was filled with a lot of things, but Jughead had never felt so alive. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed this little one shot. Please feel free to leave prompts for me to write. Thank you!❤️


End file.
